The present disclosure relates generally to display devices and, more specifically, to gate drivers on array circuitry of the display devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In many devices, such as televisions, smartphones, computer panels, smartwatches, among others, display panels are employed to provide a user interface for displaying information and facilitate interaction. For example, in organic light emitting diode (OLED) panels, pixels may be arranged in rows and columns, and may receive driving voltages and/or data signals to produce images. In many systems, power to pixels may be provided in a row-by-row basis or column-by-column basis.
The driving circuitry that powers the pixels may be disposed in the border region (e.g., a bezel) of the device and operate by gating each row sequentially. In compact devices, a decrease in the dimensions of the bezel may be limited by, among other things, the size of the driving circuitry.